This application requests five years of support to establish a Project on "Functional Neuroanatomy of Neurocognitive Deterioration in Schizophrenia". This project, utilizing neuropsychological and neuroimaging measures is a part of an NIMH Center for Intervention Development and Applied Research ("CIDAR"), entitled 'Vulnerability to Progression in Schizophrenia". Utilizing our expertise in neuropsychology, cognitive neuroscience and structural neuroimaging, we expect to map the functional neuroanatomy of neurocognitive deterioration in the prodromal period and develop biomarkers for predicting conversion to psychosis, and further deterioration. Our focus on executive control reflects the belief that this is the central mechanism associated with growing cortical gray matter loss over time in schizophrenia. We will perform functional and structural neuroimaging on 75 persons considered to be "prodromal" for schizophrenia (24 of whom are expected to convert) and 75 matched controls. Each subject will be assessed at baseline and one year follow-up. We believe that in-depth understanding of the functional neuroanatomy of the prodromal period is a necessary precondition for better treatment, and possible prevention of the illness.